


I'll Keep This Part of You For Me

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy likes when he gets to tie Adam up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep This Part of You For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Kink Bingo](http://glambrosiah.livejournal.com/16111.html) bondage (wrist / ankle restraints) prompt. Inspired by [this picture](http://i1196.photobucket.com/albums/aa401/ragingrainbow/tumblr_ln97g1YF9S1qi8jkio1_500.jpg)

Tommy likes when he gets to tie Adam up. It’s not something he was ever really into before, but with Adam, it’s different.

Unlike the few girls Tommy tried this with, who seemed to think the point was for them to just lie there and take it, Adam is far from passive. He struggles – never enough to actually break free – he writhes and shudders and makes all these noises that skitter hot across Tommy’s skin and makes Tommy _want_ in ways he never has before.

And also, Adam is so fucking _flexible_. Tommy can be a little creative, and Adam is so good and lets Tommy guide him into all these beautiful positions and he never complains even when Tommy has to rub aches out of Adam’s muscles for a good while after releasing him.

Tommy is pretty sure that the position he has Adam in right now - legs bent and trapped uselessly beneath his body, arms stretched tight above his head - is far from comfortable. But Adam was pliant and willing when Tommy positioned him, and now he is hard and shuddering and his eyes are pleading with Tommy to please just fucking let him come.

“So gorgeous,” Tommy says, trailing his fingers over Adam’s chest and stomach, sending fresh shudders through Adam’s body.

Adam makes a broken noise, hands pulling helplessly against his bonds. The desperation bleeds off him, and Tommy knows they’re skittering so close to the edge of too much, but Adam is so fucking perfect tonight that Tommy wants to drag it out for as long as possible.

Tommy leans down to kiss Adam, one hand tight in Adam’s hair, holding Adam’s head still. Adam whines, straining against Tommy’s hold on him, and Tommy pulls harder, tilts Adam’s head back and breaks the kiss to suck a mark into the yielding skin on Adam’s throat.

Adam’s eyes are closed when Tommy pulls away, dark eyelashes fanned over flushed, freckled skin. He is quivering, panting, his lips moving to form soundless pleas. Tommy sits back and just watches until Adam’s eyes flutter open and there is a soft _“please”_ that is barely more than a drawn-out whine.

Tommy shifts, reaches for the headboard and frees one of Adam’s hands. He turns it to press a kiss to the palm, rubbing at the slight bruise on the wrist. He grabs the bottle of lube on the nightstand and squeezes some into Adam’s hand before he guides it down to Adam’s cock.

“Go on,” he says, sitting back a little, eyes intent on Adam.

For a moment it looks like Adam is going to protest, Tommy almost believes that it will actually happen. Adam’s mouth opens, and Tommy can nearly _see_ the words on the tip of Adam’s tongue, but then he closes his mouth again, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he starts stroking himself.

It’s difficult for Adam, Tommy can tell from the way Adam’s other hand strains against the bonds and how his hips stutter as he tries to find a rhythm. Adam lets out a plaintive whine and Tommy almost caves, except he loves Adam like this - his whole body begging for release, so frustrated and yet so beautifully obedient. He allows himself to reach out and stroke Adam’s thigh, encouraging, soothing, grounding.

Determination flickers across Adam’s face and he shifts a little, changing his pace experimentally, eventually settling into a steady rhythm. He arches as much as he can - not much - his eyes falling shut and his lips parting to spill a continuous stream of soft whimpers and moans.

Tommy watches, his hand moving from Adam’s hip onto his own cock, stroking himself nice and slow, not really looking to get himself off as much as just soothe the distracting ache. He is way too focused on Adam right now to be concerned with his own release.

That priority soon shifts, however, when Adam opens his eyes and mumbles “want you”, his mouth falling open, inviting.

“Oh, baby,” Tommy breathes, shifting position, settling on his knees beside Adam’s face before he even has time to consider how quickly Adam can turn the tables, even when he is tied up and so completely vulnerable.

Adam opens up more for him, takes his cock easily despite the somewhat awkward angle. He makes only a soft noise of protest when Tommy grabs his hair to hold his head still, when Tommy starts fucking into his mouth, starting slow and shallow and building the pace just fast enough for Adam to keep up.

“Don’t come until I do,” Tommy says, his voice quivering now and not as authoritative as he would have liked, but Adam is too far gone to notice and just hums in acknowledgement, sending vibrations reverberating through Tommy’s cock, ghosting up his spine.

It doesn’t take long for Tommy to come, pulling mindlessly at Adam’s hair until Adam whimpers and he catches himself and eases up a little. Adam isn’t quite there yet, can’t quite seem to get himself there. Tommy takes pity on him once he’s caught his breath, moving to wrap one hand around Adam’s, teasing Adam’s hole with the index finger of his other hand.

Adam goes still and quiet once he’s come, is boneless and pliable as Tommy releases him, cleans him, moves him into a more comfortable position. He doesn’t stir until Tommy lies down beside him, and then it’s only to tilt his head in a quiet demand for a kiss. The kiss is slow and lazy, and Adam makes a little content noise that Tommy has come to think of as Adam’s purr, that noise he only makes when he is completely blissed-out and satisfied.

And Tommy likes this about tying Adam up too, the quiet aftermath when Adam is still and peaceful in a way he never is except for in these moments. Adam is such an open book that Tommy used to feel as though there was no piece of Adam that was not shared with the world, but this part of Adam is definitely just his.


End file.
